La sonrisa que me enamoró
by fruit993
Summary: ¿Como es que te casaste con ella? Mi hijo y mi sobrino se sentaron en el suelo del comedor a modo de espectadores, impacientes por saber la historia de como me enamoré de Temari. A veces puede parecer aterradora, pero hay días en los que sonríe de forma que solo lo hace conmigo. ¿Y ya esta? Esto iba a ser muy problemático de contar...


¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de publicar algo sobre Shikadai, y hoy al ser un domingo muuuy aburrido he decidido hacer esta corta historia sobre como Shikamaru les cuenta a Shikadai y Bolt el porque se enamoró de la Kunoichi mas aterradora de las cinco naciones.

Era mi día libre. Mi perfecto día libre de no hacer nada. Estaba tumbado boca-arriba en el suelo del comedor. La brisa veraniega movía los cabellos sueltos de mi coleta. Nada podría arruinar mi día libre.

-Shika, Naruto me ha llamado, debo ir a la torre Hokage. Hay un mensaje de Suna.

-Vale cariño. -Abrí un ojo y Temari se agachó para besarme en los labios.-

-Por cierto. Bolt y Shikadai vendrán esta tarde a casa. Naruto tiene mucha faena en el palacio y cuidando de Himawari y Hinata esta de misión.

-¿¡Que!? Temari... No me digas que esos dos estarán por aquí toda la tarde...

-Claro que si. ¿Pero de que te quejas? Shikadai es igual de vago que tu -Puso sus manos en su cadera en forma de jarra-

-Lo que me preocupa no es nuestro hijo...

-Ya estoy en casa... -Por la puerta aparecieron mi hijo y el hiperactivo de Bolt-

-Shikadai se dice ¡Hola! ¡Estoy en casa!

-Hai hai...

-¡Shikadai! ¡Con un hai es suficiente!

-Haaai...

-¡Y dilo con mas ganas! Bueno, me voy a la torre, cuando acabe iré a comprar y volveré. Pasarlo bien.

Temari se fue y los otros dos se me quedaron mirando con cara de ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Tu madre da mucho miedo cuando quiere...

-Es una problemática -Reí ante ese comentario de mi hijo. Podría tener los ojos de Temari y la mitad de autoridad que tenía ella, pero en cuanto a apariencia, vaguerio y el 80% de carácter era totalmente mío. -No se como mi padre se enamoró de ella...

-Es cierto. Mi madre y la tuya no se parecen en nada... -Cerré los ojos intentando dormirme aun teniendo a los dos niños de 6 años hablando de sus madres...- Mi madre es dulce y amable y la tuya es autoritaria, y según me dijo mi padre... Es conocida como la kunoichi mas aterradora de las cinco naciones.

-¿Que? -Abrí lentamente un ojo y miré la cara de terror de mi hijo. -¿¡Eso es cierto papa!? -Abrí los ojos y me senté en el suelo. Daba igual cuanto lo intentara, esos dos no me dejarían dormir.

-Ah.. -Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza- Si. Es completamente cierto.

-¿Y como es que te casaste con ella? -Mi hijo y mi sobrino se sentaron en el suelo del comedor a modo de espectadores, impacientes por saber que les iba a contar-

-Esto... Puede parecer aterradora, pero hay días en los que sonríe de forma que solo lo hace conmigo.

-¿Y ya esta? -Bolt me miró con una ceja alzada y mi hijo sin entender nada- No entiendo. ¿Solo por su sonrisa?

-Es problemático explicarlo... -Me rasqué la nuca-

-¿Fue amor a primera vista? -Bolt estaba emocionado- ¿Y el de mis padres?

-Bueno, digamos que tu madre estuvo siempre enamorada de tu padre, y tu padre fue algo lento, tu madre siempre fue una mujer muy agradable.

-¿Y mama? -Shikadai me miraba confuso. Sabía que ni de coña su madre era como Hinata-

-Bueno... Tu madre y yo... Nos conocimos en los exámenes para Chunnin. Como sabéis Temari es de la aldea oculta de la arena. Yo tenía 12 años y Temari 14. Cuando me fijé bien en ella, fue en el combate contra Tenten. Digamos que Temari... -Miré a los chavales que estaban atentos- Temari derrotó a Tenten de forma bastante brutal. Inhabilitó todos los ataques de Tenten con su abanico. Y cuando la tenía derrotada, no suficiente con ello la golpeó con el abanico en la espalda y luego la tiró al suelo.. .Digamos que no conocí su mejor faceta la primera vez. Pero después... -Alcé la vista y vi como Bolt y Shikadai sudaban frío-

-¿Mamá le hizo eso a la tía Tenten? Pero si se llevan muy bien... -Shikadai no entendía nada. Podría tener mi inteligencia, pero en este caso lo comprendía... No era fácil asimilar que me hubiera casado con una mujer tan aterradora-

-Si, pero luego cambiaron.

-¿Y tu luchaste contra mamá verdad?

-Si.

-¿Quien ganó? -Shikadai me miraba extrañado- Te rendiste ¿Verdad? -Un puñal se clavó en mi espalda. Maldito hijo mio... -

-Si. ¡Me quedé sin chakra! ¡Podría haberla ganado si hubiera querido!

Ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos se lo creía. ¿Y quien se creería eso? ¡Les acababa de decir que es la kunoichi mas aterradora del mundo!

-Bueno, Temari me demostró que era una gran analista, pero al final cayó en mi Kage Mane...

-Si. Pero no fue suficiente para ganarle... -Bolt me miró con las cejas caídas. Decepcionado de su tio Shika-

-¡Os he dicho que podría haberle ganado! ¡Tenía 200 movimientos preparados para ganarle! Bueno, después de eso nos enteramos que los tios Kankuro y Gaara y Temari, eran traidores de Konoha, pero después de los exámenes Chunnin, Konoha firmó la alianza con Suna.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Creo recordar.. Que papá me dijo que el tío Shika fue el primero de todos en convertirse en Chunnin ¿no?

-Exacto -En ese momento no quería convertirme en Chunnin, pero ahora podía fardar delante de dos niños de 6 años... Quien me viera...

-Si, pero también fallaste tu primera misión como capitán ¿no? -Shikadai tenía su mano apoyada en el mentón. Estaba aburrido así que lo compensaba con dejar mal a su padre.

-Oe Shikadai, no te he criado para que te metas con tu padre...

-Entonces, papa, esa fue la primera misión en la que trabajaste con mamá ¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿Como fue?

-Estaba peleando contra una kunoichi de la aldea del sonido, y Temari llegó para ayudarme. Fue la primera vez que pude ver su sonrisa de la que antes os he hablado. Luego me acompañó al hospital para ver como estaban todos y me dio el sermón típico de ella...

-¿La tía Temari te rescató?

-¿Que? ¡NO! Me ayudó.

-Bueno lo que tu digas...

-Maldito mocoso... -Susurré para que no me escucharán. Me aclaré la garganta y seguí hablando ya que los chicos estaban mirándome, esperando a que siguiera contando- Después de ello... No volvimos a vernos hasta que Matsuri fue secuestrada... En este caso fui yo a ayudarla, trabajamos bien en equipo y comenzamos a hacer mas o menos buenas migas. Después de ese encuentro pasaron dos años y ella vino a Konoha como embajadora de los exámenes Chunnin y yo tenía la misión de ser su guía.

-Y ahí es cuando surgió el amor ¿No? -Me sonrojé al escuchar aquello... La verdad es que no sabía en que momento me enamoré de Temari, pero se puede decir que si, que fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir algo por ella.

-Digamos que si... Estuve de guía durante casi un mes, en el que empezamos a conocernos mejor. Después de aquello... No nos vimos hasta que no hicimos los preparativos para la cuarta guerra ninja. Konohamaru atacó a Temari, y ella... Intentó atacarle con su jutsu mas potente. Pero los pude parar a tiempo. Luego estuvimos juntos en la misma división, la verdad es que nos separamos durante un tiempo y sufrí por lo que pudiera pasarle... Ahí me sentí bastante raro, empezaban a salir los sentimientos hacia ella. Y cuando acabó la guerra decidí que era el momento de hacer algo. Así que me fui a Suna durante un mes y me traje a Temari, nos casamos y tuvimos a Shikadai...

-¿Y que pasó ese mes en Suna?

-Viví con ella en su apartamento y poco a poco empezamos a perder la vergüenza en demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-Pero no nos lo has explicado... ¿Porque te enamoraste?

-Eso no se sabe... Haces como si nada y cuando te das cuenta estas locamente enamorado de alguien, y es algo que no puedes remediarlo. Temari me enamoró con su carácter fuerte e independiente, supongo que al ser un vago necesito que la persona que este a mi lado no sea 100% dependiente de mi, tener nuestro espacio, pero cuando necesitas a la otra persona, seguro que estará a tu lado apoyándote. Y eso es lo que Temari es para mi.

-¡Estoy en casa! -Temari entró por la puerta sonriendo y con un sobre en sus manos. -¿Como os lo habéis pasado? -Acarició la cabeza de los niños y se acercó a mi para besarme-

-¡Muy bien! El tio Shika nos ha explicado como os enamorasteis.

-¿Ah si? -Me miró con picardía- ¿Y que os ha dicho?

-Eso no se dice mama... -Shikadai tapó la boca de Bolt. Mi hijo sabía que si le contaba a Temari que había dicho que era aterradora me mataría-

-Que secretitos...

-¿Que decía la carta de Suna?

-Oh, en realidad no he ido al palacio, tenía que ir al hospital pero no quería decirtelo hasta estar segura.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Que te pasa? -La miré preocupado y le aparté el pelo de la frente para mirar si tenía fiebre, y ahí estaba la sonrisa que me enamoró.

-Calla tonto. No me pasa nada. Solo era para confirmar una cosa.

-¿Que?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿En serio? -Al parecer la tarde no había estado tan mal del todo.

-Estoy de tres meses. ¿Has oído Shikadai? Vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita.

-Eso es muy problemático... No parará de llorar.

-Hijo... Si sale como tu ni lo escucharás. Eras tan vago que ni llorabas para pedir comida y cuando escuchabas que alguien pasaba por tu habitación dabas un gritito para que nos acercáramos. Eres digno hijo de tu padre.

-Problemática... -Shikadai y yo la miramos mal-

-Oye, una cosa... -Ambos niños preguntaron a la vez-

-¿Que pasa? -¿Con que nos saldrían ahora estos dos?

-¿Como se hacen los bebés?

¿Que os ha parecido? :D Espero que os haya gustado, ¡un saludo!


End file.
